In modern communication devices like hearing aids or head sets there is a risk that the audio signal from the receiver will be transmitted through either the air or the structural parts like the casing to the microphone. If the microphone picks up the audio signal from the receiver, this can lead to serious feedback problems, and this puts a serious limitation on the output sound levels which the communication device may deliver to the user.
It is known from hearing aids to try to solve this problem by providing an enclosure inside the casing for the receiver, but this makes both assembly of the apparatus and exchange of the receiver cumbersome. Further, this is not always enough to eliminate the problem of feedback at high sound output levels from the receiver. The seriousness of the problems increases when the use of a vented receiver is desired. In the publication EP 0466961 a hearing aid is displayed wherein the receiver is mounted in an enclosure with side wall and where a lid part is provided. It is difficult to produce hearing aids with receiver enclosures of the above kind, as it is not a straight forward task to mount the receiver inside a receiver enclosure such that it is suspended without coming into contact with the surrounding walls and at the same time provide both sound communication with the surrounding and electrical leads for feeding an electrical signal to the receiver.